Introducing the Husband
by MercuryStars
Summary: The Avengers call up Loki to check out a magical disturbance and because Loki was taking so long, his husband decided to pop into Avengers tower and check on him. It's time to introduce Loki's husband. A short fluffy one-shot, enjoy! ONESHOT COMPLETE.


Disclaimer- I don't own Avengers or Supernatural, sadly.

Chapter 1- Introducing Crowley.

 **A/N- So my first crossover, wow! Listen, don't ask me why I thought of this pairing, cause I don't know, anyways enjoy.**

* * *

Loki POV

'Bloody Midguardians, what do they want now?' Thor had demanded my presence at Stark's tower, so of course, I was to drop whatever I was doing, no matter how important, so I could rush right over. Bloody Cretins.

"What do you want?" I won't deny that I got a small bit of happiness out of seeing them all jump as I appeared behind them, though the green beast wasn't there, thankfully. Yes, it might have been slightly petty, but who cares, they're cutting into my valuable time.

"We have a magic related issue and you're our go-to, reindeer games," Stark said. Ah yes, not as if they have some other sorcerer on call is it, that would be...strange.

Rolling my eyes, I asked, "Fine, what is it? I was in the middle of something."

"Yeah? Like what? Mind controlling more people? Plotting world domination again?" The Birdman asked, or was it Hawkman? Whatever it was I don't think he likes me for some reason, I wonder why?

Oh well, if they're going to be rude, fine. "Aren't I always?" I smirked back at him, "now what is it? I won't ask again."

Ooh, the Captain doesn't seem to like my attitude judging by the slight frown on the face, "There's a weird energy spike in Manhatten, take a look." Right down to business then, I see.

Taking a quick look at it, I stood up from the monitor and put as much sarcasm into my voice as possible, "Ooh this is serious, oh no! Wow, whatever shall you do?!"

"Brother be serious, is this a danger to the Midgardians?" I stared at my brother for a second, almost not believing him. How could he be so dense? Then again this was Thor...

"Brother, I'm surprised at you. Did you really listen to none of our mother's teachings? I know you didn't care much for magic, but still." Seeing his blank stare I continued, though I truly don't know why I even bother. "No, it's not a threat. It's just magic settling. Now I have to get back."

"Oh, did you miss me, love?" Turning quickly, I saw my love standing there with a cocky smirk on his face and a second later a knife to his throat.

"Get off of him you mewling quim," I demanded as he continued to smirk, "Ooh, a knife, kinky."

"Brother, you know this creature?" I was starting to feel the beginnings of a migraine coming on. "Yes, I know him. He's my husband." That shocked him and the rest of them but it worked to my advantage as I grabbed my husband's hand, pulling him away from the Widow.

"You couldn't have just stayed at home?" I asked with a smirk. "Course not, love, where's the fun in that?" I was going to reply but Stark interrupted.

"Hold up a second, what did Point-Break mean when he said, creature?" Again I was interrupted when the quim announced that she was going to check on Banner.

"Back to me now," I said, garnering their attention again, "This is Crowley. My husband and a demon." Of the four remaining they all had very different reactions.

Stark simply raised an eyebrow, he didn't believe me, that was to be expected, Thor already knew and just looked grim and angry at the confirmation, Birdman also looked sceptical but also slightly fearful.

I have to admit, I think the Captain's reaction was my favourite, he looked scared and actually took a few steps back. I remember Thor mentioned he was a Christian in passing. This should be fun.

"Honey, how rude of you. You didn't even mention my title." I smirked at him as he turned his gaze to the others, meeting their eyes one by one as he let the demonic red bleed into his eyes. Taking a bow he said, "Pleasure to meet you. As my boy said I'm Crowley. The King of Hell."

They all looked terrified by this and I had expected it was Stark who recovered first. "Hell, what religion?" Crowley stood straight again, letting his eyes revert back to brown, easily replying, "The Christian one. Doesn't matter what religion, if you're bad little Midgardian, you're going, or if you make a deal."

"No matter how long you've been King, you're still fishing for deals." Hmm, my smile was genuine, that's rare.

Stark seemed quite persistent in poking holes in the story though, glancing between Thor and myself, until he finally settled on me. "I thought you and Pointbreak were Gods, so what gives?"

Crowley glanced up at me, saying, "You want to take this one love?" Nodding once I started to explain things to the simple-minded mortals, "Yes, the Christian Hell is real. We are Asgardians. It's you people who decided that we were Gods. We are merely another, if not superior, species."

Well, it seems we just melted a few brains. Then Birdbrain got involved. "Figures only something straight from Hell could love you." I wasn't all that bothered by the comment, it was just a mortal, but Crowley seemed to take issue.

In half a second, Crowley's body dropped to the floor, his red mist filled the room and proceeded to possess the Archer. "Ooh, it's roomy in his head, well I guess there's not much in it."

In a couple more seconds the not possessed Avengers had their weapons pointed at their teammate, Crowley raising the arms of his temporary meat-suit, "Don't shoot. If you do it's him who gets hurt, I just float back to my own body."

"Love, get out of the birdbrain, as amusing as this all is, I think they're quite serious." I knew Crowley couldn't get hurt by their weapons, well at least not permanently, but still.

He stared at me before sighing and repossessing his own body. The other 'Avengers' turned their weapons away from the now Crowley free man and onto us.

"I think that may be our cue to leave," I stated dryly. Crowley nodded and just as we were about to vanish, I heard Thor call out. "How could you do this to me, brother?"

Raising a single brow I turned back, "do what, brother?" Of course, I knew what he was asking but I wanted to hear him say it. I needed to know now if a relationship with him was worth it.

"Consort with that thing!" Yep, I was definitely going to have a migraine later. Crowley, apparently sensing my annoyance, put an arm around me as I answered Thor, "because I love him." With that, we were gone.

* * *

 **A/N-** **Yep, short and sweet! I'm going to mark it as complete but I may add on more chapters if I feel like it. I hope you enjoyed it, please review and have a great day!**

 _-MercuryStars_


End file.
